


Margaritas en San José

by Samiria23



Category: Ninguno
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiria23/pseuds/Samiria23





	1. Prólogo

El olor a sangre fresca de heridas abiertas y quejidos de dolor eran el pan de cada día que los negros esclavos de la hacienda San José podían sentir apenas el sol asomaba juguetón sus primeros rayos sobre las pampas vueltas chacras colindantes a la casa.

Salían en fila, con paso cansino y arrastrando los pies descalzos sobre la tierra seca; como un desfile funerario hasta llegar a las tierras de cultivo donde uno a uno los contaban y entregaban sus herramientas de trabajo que consistían de un pico de madera para arar el campo y una hoz sin mucho filo para evitar cualquier intento de conspiración contra los supervisores y para quitar los hierbajos que amenazaban los cultivos.

Para el medio día, las espaldas encorbadas y la piel sudorosa e irritada eran la segunda característica que compartían los negros esclavos; la primera, claro estaba, eran las marcas de salvajes latigazos que recibían a lo largo de la jornada. Cualquier fruto que aquella tierra brindara era literalmente cultivado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Quizás por esto era que la caña de azúcar de la hacienda de San José era la más dulce y la miel hecha a partir de esta, la más exquisita de toda Ica. 

Por ello, el nombre de San José se llevó en alto y el ritmo del trabajo fue cada vez mayor para los esclavos a quienes apresuraban y obligaban a redoblar los esfuerzos cada turno para terminar con productos de calidad, dignos de la familia Carrillo de Albornoz y Zavala. 

Quizás por eso fue que, en un intento de probar misericordia, un joven esclavo se atrevió a arrodillarse delante de uno de los trabajadores y rozarle la punta de las botas con sus magulladas manos para implorarle se detuviera los salvajes latigazos con los que este castigaba por su insuficiencia al más pequeño de todos los negros.

Y quizás por ese pequeño acto del muchacho, que fue visto con ojos de rebeldía e insulto para los amos, aquel día todos los negros de la hacienda recibieron una tanda de latigazos por tremenda osadía infringida por el joven.

Tan ofendido se sentió el dueño de San José que mandó a castigar al negro inocente de la forma más cruel e inhumana jamás vista. No bastó con atarlo de las muñecas y pies con la panza mirando al suelo en medio de una viga de madera sostenida por otros dos troncos, sino que también, mientras soportaba el dolor que le desgarraba los músculos, el trabajador al que le rozó los pies lo azotó con un chicote de tres lenguas en cada extremidad cuando el muchacho abría la boca para soltar desgarradores gritos de dolor; con cada azote repetía una y otra vez que era culpa del negro por ofender a la familia. Luego de notar la piel abrirse por los salvajes azotes, a uno de ellos se le ocurrió lanzarle agua recién hervida para luego echarse a reír por la forma en que el joven se retorcía de dolor.

Horas y horas de constante tortura no tuvieron descanso. Sus gritos se habían detenido minutos antes, acallados por los gruesos muros de adobe del cuarto de castigos, pero su cuerpo aún tenía la ligera esperanza de sobrevivir. 

Cuando por fin la luna cayó triste sobre la punta del horizonte, fue el preciso momento en que el sufrimiento del muchacho llegó a su fin, pues su destrozado cuerpo dejó de retorcerse y sus latidos menguaron hasta mezclarse con el silencio de la madrugada.

Domingo fue el día en que le arrebataron la vida y Domingo el nombre que sus padres y hermano lloraron al día siguiente, cuando los mandaron a limpiar ese siniestro cuarto en el que el joven pereció sin poder hacer nada.

El dolor de perder a un hijo bien se dice que es peor que morir uno mismo. Y el dolor puede hacer obrar a las personas.

Madre es la que cría, la que da la vida por sus hijos, la que lo entrega todo por ellos. Un amor tan puro como lo es el amor de madre puede ser poderoso, pero corrompido por el dolor de la pérdida, puede ser incluso peligroso.


	2. La casa hacienda San José

La puerta se cerró de golpe y todos en la habitación empezaron a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana.

De repente, un coro de risas se hizo notar por sobre los exaltados gritos de los histéricos adolescentes.

—Pérez, regresando al bus recuérdame que debo pedirte tu cuaderno de control para contarles a tus padres sobre tu gracia.

El chico menguó sus risas para tragar en seco y mirar a sus otros amigos a su costado que no se habían percatado de la llamada de atención.

—Gastelú y Berríos, ustedes también —añadió la profesora con semblante serio.

Luego de aquella repentina descarga de adrenalina, los alumnos empezaron a calmarse, algunos aún tenían el corazón latiendo en la boca después del susto, y que la guía les hablara sobre algunos turistas que reportaron haber tenido encuentros con cosas inexplicables en la gran Casa Hacienda San José no fue para nada de ayuda.

Un par de metros lejos de la escena, tres jovencitas se juntaban para tener más privacidad por sobre el tumulto de estudiantes en el centro de la habitación.

—Dios, Pérez y su grupito son unos idiotas —masculló Larissa, una muchacha de cabellos claros y bonita sonrisa.

—¿Recién te das cuenta? Y así te gustaba ese…

—¡Shh, no me recuerdes esa época, por favor! Estoy agradecida de que Lissa lo haya superado —interrumpió una tercera de tez trigueña y ojos oscuros como la noche.

La mencionada rodó los ojos sintiendo un leve calor trepar por sus mejillas. Sus compañeras, Ibeth y Margarita frenaron en seco su breve discusión para observar a su amiga. 

—Lissa, no me digas que… —comenzó Ibeth.

Pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, la guía abrió la puerta que previamente había sido cerrada para generar el susto y regresar por donde llegaron. Mientras caminaba, iba explicando algunos detalles sobre los hermosos muebles que conservaban su encanto a pesar de los años y la historia de los dueños originales de la casa hacienda San José.

En algún punto, Margarita dejó de prestar atención a la intensa charla entre susurros que sus amigas mantenían y se quedó observando encantada los detalles del lugar. Cada pared, cada puerta y cada ventana mantenían esa magia y belleza que habrían de tener cuando apenas fue construido. Ocasionalmente, rozaba con la yema de los dedos los marcos de las puertas y el yeso de las paredes, sintiendo una electrizante descarga de satisfacción y nostalgia, como si aquellos muros la transportaran por una milésima de segundo al Perú de los años 1700, época donde según la guía y el folleto que entregaban al inicio del recorrido, se terminó su construcción y fue habitada.

Se detuvieron al ingresar a lo que parecía ser un amplio patio en medio de la casa. un gran árbol se alzaba imponente en el centro del ambiente y la ausencia de cualquier techo le otorgaba un aspecto liberador, las columnas de madera que sostenían un borde de tejas alrededor del cuadrado complementaban a la perfección esa peculiar mezcla entre la naturaleza y lo hecho por el hombre.

En frente una puerta de madera doble abierta era lo que separaba el patio de la sala principal. Sofás bien conservados, muebles de madera con tallados preciosos y una pequeña cúpula sobre el techo maravillaron a los alumnos y a la propia Margarita, quien ya no podía imaginar un lugar más hermoso que ese.

—Aquí podemos apreciar el retrato del último dueño original, el heredero de Fernando Carrillo de Albornoz y Zavala y Catalina de Mendoza: Manuel Julio Carrilo de Albornoz y Mendoza. Julio Carrillo fue asesinado por los esclavos a los 25 años justo en las escaleras de la entrada y la casa hacienda fue vendida por su viuda, Catalina del Valle y Osma, a Roberto B. Leguía y este a su vez la vendió a Manuela Eguren en 1913.

—A los Carrillo les gustaba mucho las Catalinas —comentó uno de los estudiantes a modo de broma.

—Catalina era un nombre muy popular en la época —respondió la guia con una sonrisa—, así como Maria, Asunción, Juana…

—¡Juana! —grito alguien, causando que Margarita pegara un respingo y apartase la mano de uno de los muebles de madera por instinto.

Y casi como un coro de Iglesia, casi todos empezaron a repetir a coro “Juana”, refiriéndose al primer nombre de Margarita. No era la primera vez que bromeaban con eso, Margarita ya estaba acostumbrada y no le molestaba, a veces incluso les seguía el juego.

—A ver, silencio que la señorita tiene que seguir explicando —amonestó la maestra con los brazos cruzados.

Margarita agradeció mentalmente la intervención de su profesora, si bien no le molestaba, si que le asustaron los repentinos gritos, como unos minutos atrás cuando sus compañeros cerraron la puerta de golpe. No se imaginaba los gritos que hubieran dado si estuvieran todos completos, ya que para tener mejor comodidad en el recorrido los dividieron en dos grupos, en donde iban Margarita y sus amigas era el segundo.

—Hay una historia que cuentan los hijos descendientes de los esclavos de esta zona que dice que Fernando y Catalina tuvieron tres y no dos hijos. La primera y de la que no hay registros por ningún lado, pero que afirman que existió fue Eliana Asuncion Carrillo de Albornoz y Mendoza.

—¿Cómo pueden decir que existió si no se tiene registro de ella? —pregunta una de las alumnas.

Margarita, que hasta ese punto había escuchado sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de la guía, dejó de observar los muebles para centrar sus cinco sentidos en la curiosa historia.

—Son cosas que cuentan por los alrededores, como dije, son simples palabras, ya que no hay registro de que alguna Eliana Asunción haya existido.

—Pero si dicen que realmente existió fue por algo, ¿no? —comentó Larissa.

—¿De verdad no hay nada sobre ella?

Las preguntas sobre la corta historia empezaron a asaltar a la guía, quien empezaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho los rumores que se contaban por las chacras.

—Alumnos de quinto de secundaria, silencio por favor, la señorita ya dijo que solo era un rumor. Guarden la compostura, sepan comportarse como alumnos de su grado.

A pesar de las palabras de la maestra, el bullicio seguía, todos sentían curiosidad por la misteriosa Eliana Asunción Carrillo de Albornoz y Mendoza.

La guía, dispuesta a calmar las aguas, con un par de palmadas llamó la atención de los estudiantes. Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, hizo una seña para que la siguieran de vuelta al patio donde estaba el árbol. Se dirigieron hasta una de las esquinas y observaron con intriga el hueco con escaleras hacia abajo. Era la parte del recorrido a la que todos esperaban llegar: las catacumbas. 

—Vamos a ingresar a las catacumbas de la hacienda. Debido a la antigüedad y que se encuentra bajo tierra, deben ponerse estas mascarillas —les entregó una a cada uno— y llevarán estas linternas. Por favor, y esto se los digo en serio, no se separen del grupo. Muchos de los pasillos aún siguen sin explorar ni conocerse, ni siquiera por nosotros los mismos guías. Repito: no se separen.

La última parte de la oración lo dijo con una firmeza imponente, borrando de la cabeza a los estudiantes cualquier ocurrencia de querer hacer alguna broma como la de antes.

Ya con mascarillas equipadas y las linternas encendidas, empezaron el descenso uno por uno hasta que llegó el turno de Ibeth, Margarita y Larissa. La última en bajar fue la tutora, para asegurarse de que ninguno se quedase al final.

Abajo no se veía absolutamente nada, nada más que la frondosa oscuridad. De no haber sido por las linternas y los flashes de celular, se podrían imaginar estar en un limbo en medio del vacío.

El olor a viejo y polvo era intenso, las mascarillas ayudaban un poco a poder respirar sin tanta dificultad, pero era pesado avanzar.  
La guía iba explicando que las catacumbas bajo la casa hacienda eran realmente el soporte de todo el lugar y debido a su estructura, resultaban anti sísmicas. Además, servían como depósito de alimentos y, principalmente, refugio para las familias españolas de los ataques de piratas y corsarios debido a su cercanía con el mar. 

—Cuando los piratas o corsarios desembocaban en la superficie, las familias venían a refugiarse en las diversas cámaras y se alumbraban con antorchas o linternas. Si se dan cuenta, los desniveles y altibajos en los pasillos eran para generar confusión en los invasores y se rindieran al intentar explorar esta zona tan compleja —explicó la mujer con cierta emoción.

Contó también que se había encontrado más de una salida, pero actualmente estaban tapadas para evitar accidentes como pérdidas durante los tours o curiosidad de las personas que se hospedaban en las habitaciones usadas como hotel en la actualidad. Corroboraron el dato cuando, al doblar una esquina, alumbraron con las linternas hacia una escalera de barro sellada; aquella llevaba a uno de los cuartos principales.

Al momento de repartir las linternas solo los quince primeros lograron recibirlas, el resto de alumnos iba con las luces de sus propios celular, este era el caso de Margarita. 

—Esta es una de las tantas celdas en donde dejaban escondidos a los esclavos africanos, ellos salían a primera hora a trabajar hasta que se ocultaba el sol o incluso más tarde si así lo quería Don Fernando. Y digo escondían porque en el año 1700 ya se consideraba delito el trabajar con mano de obra esclavizada.

Margarita observó impresionada la vejez de las rejas que hacían de puerta de celda. El óxido las desgastaba poco a poco, pero abajo estaba lo suficientemente seco y libre de humedad como para preservar el metal.

Un pequeño bullicio al inicio de la fila y la guía intentando hacer que los chicos guardasen silencio obligaron a la profesora a ir hacia el frente para poner orden, pasando a duras penas entre los alumnos y las paredes de los pasillos.

—¡Auch!

—¡Margarita!

—¿Yo qué? ¡Larissa, muévete! —reclamó Margarita, sintiendo a su compañera removerse incómoda delante de ella.

—¿Ves que tengo espacio para moverme? —contestó Larissa, retrocediendo un poco para esquivar algunos codazos de su amiga.

—¡Espera, mi pie! —chilló Margarita al sentir a Ibeth pisándole la punta de la zapatilla y luego su peso sobre los dedos— ¡Auch!

Entonces Larissa perdió el equilibrio y para evitar caer de espaldas, empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante, sobre Margarita, quien recibió el empujón distraída y cayó de bruces al suelo, chocando con la reja metálica fuera de la celda.

—¡Larissa! —culpó molesta a su amiga, molesta.

Tosió por inercia, ya que una densa nube de polvo le picó los ojos y le asfixió momentáneamente, la mascarilla se le había caído en algún momento, solo tenía el celular en mano con la linterna prendida.

Se incorporó con dificultad, si bien la caída no fue la gran cosa, fue brusca y aterrizó en una mala posición con el brazo izquierdo doblado por debajo de su pecho. Con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, se sacudió el polvo del pantalón de buzo y el polo del colegio. Dispuesta a quejarse con su amiga por el empujón, iluminó con la linterna tras ella, no encontrando nada. Creyendo que quizás, en medio del tironeo, Larissa se cambiara de ubicación, iluminó hacia adelante, encontrándose con la reja de la celda cerrada y con una especie de candado antiguo asegurándola. 

Observó pasmada el escenario, estaba mil por ciento segura de que la reja estaba abierta antes de caer, pues sus compañeros que estaban haciendo desorden se encontraban dentro, pero ahora…

Lo más sorprendente era que la reja estaba libre de cualquier signo de vejez, como nueva.

Pegó un brinco al divisar en la penumbra algo moverse. Por un momento se asustó, pero recordó que los demás se hallaban dentro. Lo extraño era que nadie hacía ruido, todo era silencio; lo único que se podía distinguir como ruido era su propia respiración. Se acercó cautelosa, dudando si iluminar o no con la linterna de su teléfono, un extraño presentimiento le palpitaba en el pecho.

Levantó la linterna y, en efecto, divisó personas dentro. Pero no eran sus compañeros.

Soltó un fuerte grito al descubrir que varias personas de tez morena la observaban atentamente desde el otro lado de los barrotes. Algunos eran tan altos que estaban con la cabeza agachada para poder entrar bien en el cuarto.

Con una mano cubriendo su boca y la espalda contra el muro de adobe siguió observando a los encerrados. El más tenso silencio reinó en medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Juana! —escuchó desde dentro de la celda, pero no logró distinguir quién lo había dicho.

—¡Juana! —siguió otro.

¿Acaso la estaban llamando? ¿Cómo podían saber su nombre?

—¡Juana!

Y así como sus compañeros hacían en el salón, repitieron a coro su nombre mientras se removían sorprendidos, algunos incluso hasta se acercaban a los barrotes.

—¡Juana!

Margarita estaba en shock, ni sus piernas ni sus brazos respondían. Su brazo izquierdo estaba tieso, alumbrando el interior de la celda. Algunos sonreían por inercia, pero Margarita estaba aterrada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esas personas estaban ahí en lugar de sus compañeros de colegio? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

—¡Juana, funcionó!

De pronto, lo que fueron ocasionales murmullos se volvieron palabras claras, incluso exclamaciones de… felicidad.

Pero así como empezaron a hacer ruido, se callaron de golpe al escuchar pasos acercarse. Repentinamente, del extremo más alejado del pasillo, apareció otra luz; la luz de una vela, o más bien, lo que parecía ser una lamparilla, y una figura masculina llevarla en mano. Se detuvo en seco y se quedó observando a Margarita en la penumbra unos segundos.

—¡Ey, tú! —dijo, y su voz rebotó por las paredes haciéndolo parecer un grito que impactó de forma brusca contra los oídos de la chica.

—¡Vete! —le susurraron desde el interior de la celda mientras el hombre se acercaba a paso rápido.

Margarita no necesitó nada más para obligar a su cuerpo a moverse, pues apenas escuchó ese pequeño “vete” sus piernas se movieron al instante. Se sintió vulnerable, estaba aterrada y lo peor era que no sabía lo que sucedía.

—¡Ven aquí!

Los pasos sonaban apenas detrás de ella. Margarita corría alumbrando como podía hacia adelante, doblaba pasillos, se escurría presurosa en los abruptos cambios de nivel, pero no se detuvo ni para tomar aire. El pecho y los pulmones le quemaban y mil agujas se le enterraban brutalmente por la falta de aire y la gran cantidad de polvo que se levantaba tras sus pasos. En una ocasión y por mirar hacia atrás, llegó a chocar toscamente la frente contra un desnivel del pasillo.

Finalmente, luego de haber corrido y haberse golpeado quién sabe cuánto, logró encontrar una escalera igual a la que usaron para descender a las catacumbas. Fue un alivio, pues una voz en su mente no dejaba de recordarle que perderse quizás sería su único destino. 

No dudó ni un segundo en subir y, aprovechando que la trampilla de madera estaba abierta, apenas salió, la cerró y colocó una canasta con lo que parecían ser papas dentro de ella. Solo entonces pudo recuperar el aire que le faltaba, cada bocanada era como aspirar fuego, y fue tal su necesidad de oxígeno que empezó a toser, desesperada por liberar sus fosas nasales y garganta del molesto polvo.

Pero cuando empezaba a tranquilizarse, escuchó un pequeño quejido a sus espaldas. Se giró en el preciso momento en que una mujer morena dejaba caer una cesta similar a la que ella había usado como traba para la trampilla. Ella tenía un vestido holgado y muy simple hecho jirones en la basta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; no traía calzado algunos y en las muñecas tenía marcas de cicatrices, la piel recién lastimada relucía como finas pulseras.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban tan abiertos que por un segundo parecieron estar a punto de caerse. Ese fue el aviso para Margarita de que la cosa ni siquiera comenzaba, debía huir ya antes de que alguien más la descubriera.

Aprovechando una segunda puerta a su mano derecha, huyó. Cruzó un pasillo corto, dobló una esquina y terminó en el patio interno de la casa hacienda, estaba claro que era el mismo lugar, el patio era exactamente igual, incluso el árbol era el mismo, solo que más pequeño, pero en el mismo sitio.

Trató de recordar la ruta que había hecho con la guía por la casa para encontrar la salida, poquito a poquito iba recordando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. 

Una pequeña niña salió de una de las puertas dobles dando saltitos y tarareando alegremente alguna canción infantil. Su vestido era incomparablemente mejor al que traía la mujer de segundos antes, estaba limpia, sus rizos caían de forma grácil tras sus hombros y su pulcro rostro iba adornado de una tierna sonrisa.

Margarita atinó en el último segundo a esconderse tras el árbol al centro del patio. Esperaba que fuera lo suficiente; la niña cruzó sin prestar atención a nada más que la cancioncilla y la muñeca de trapo que balanceaba en una de sus manos. Los pliegues en la falda de su vestido saltaban alegres como ella y su vocecilla podría fácilmente confundirse con el trinar de una golondrina.

Cuando la pequeña se perdió por la puerta del otro extremo del patio, Margarita divisó la esquina donde se suponía que se encontraba una de las entradas hacia las catacumbas, específicamente la entrada que usaron ella y sus compañeros; pero en lugar de eso, el suelo de loza irónicamente hermoso y consistente era lo único que había allí. Las ganas de llorar la amenazaron brutalmente. La confusión que antes le rozaba el hombro, ahora la abrazaba tan fuerte que parecía estar dispuesta a quebrarle los huesos.

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando momentáneamente las lágrimas y la desesperación que la ahogaban; contó regresivamente desde cinco, esperaría a que nadie llegara y saldría corriendo. 

—Cinco... cuatro, por favor, que nadie venga; tres… dos... —rogaba dentro de sí misma— uno.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque no lo sabía aún, pero en realidad lo hacía.

Llegó hasta el salón principal y se felicitó a sí misma por recordar hacia dónde llevaba la puerta de donde salió la niña. Así como llegó, el destello de felicidad se fue; otra vez estaba perdida y no tenía mucho tiempo para detenerse a pensar.

No sabía si era su imaginación o algo más que ya empezaba a volverla paranoica; pero creyó escuchar un par de pasos cerca, así que caminó por la primera puerta que alcanzó a ver abierta. Caminó con paso rápido e irregular, sus pies andaban sin rumbo fijo, esperando de milagro hallar la salida. Aunque… si hallaba la salida, ¿a dónde iría? No sabía cómo volver a su casa, llegó al lugar en un bus escolar para una visita de estudios. Lo peor: la casa hacienda estaba ubicada en Chincha, Ica; fuera de Lima. Era otro departamento, otras calles, otra… 

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? Es decir, sabía que era la misma hacienda, pero… ¿por qué todos vestían diferente? ¿Por qué todo parecía diferente a pesar de ser casi igual? 

Estaba claro que era la vida real, incluso se pellizcó el brazo que le dolía por si estaba dentro de un sueño o alucinando por la caída en las catacumbas. El pellizcón le dolió tanto o más que el golpe. 

Voces tras ella le escarapelaron la piel, haciéndola volver en sí y se dio cuenta de que seguía en medio de un largo pasillo sin salida. Para su suerte, había dos puertas a cada lado de este. No pensó, solo atinó a meterse a la primera que cediera y cerrarla lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó por un momento que saldría volando de su cuerpo, temía incluso del sonido de su propio corazón. Se cubrió la boca con el brazo bueno y presionó para prevenir que se le escapara cualquier ruido. Retrocedió lentamente, con temor a que algo o alguien entrara, no le daría la espalda a la puerta ni aunque le apuntaran con un arma.

El cuarto era amplio, a su lado derecho y por el rabillo del ojo veía una gran cama con edredones color naranja opaco y detalles dorados por todos los bordes, mullidos almohadones y un precioso baúl de madera tallada a los pies de la cama. Por la amplia ventana se colaban ocasionales brisas que mecían de forma juguetona las cortinas de encaje que caían como velos a los lados del marco. Las paredes de un precioso color melón pastel eran un total contraste entre el sentimiento acogedor que transmitía la habitación con la batalla de emociones que luchaba la joven internamente.

Margarita pensó que le daría un paro cardiaco ahí mismo por lo rápido de los latidos y el susto que se llevó cuando su espalda tocó la pared. Ya cuando las voces se volvieron un susurro que se llevaba el viento, se permitió soltarse la boca para sostener el borde de su polo en busca de consuelo.

Quería llorar, no necesitaba un motivo para hacerlo, así que cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, no hizo nada para detenerla. Si el polvo de antes la sofocó, las lágrimas en cualquier momento iban a ahogarla. en su cabeza solo tenía lugar la confusión, la desesperación por salir y el miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.

Y como si la situación no fuera ya desolante, como una pedrada a la cabeza le llegó a Margarita el sonido de unos pasos acercarse hasta la puerta del cuarto donde se escondía. Tenía la esperanza de que quizás, fuera quien fuera, se metería en el cuarto de enfrente, pero cuando la puerta de madera chirrió y por el borde asomó una mano, a Margarita ya no le sirvió más el corazón.


End file.
